inari_and_izunafandomcom-20200215-history
Inari Senju
Inari Senju (千手 稲荷, Senju Inari) is a member from the Senju clan, as well as Hashirama and Tobirama`s younger sister. Much like her older brother Hashirama, Inari sought peace and the end of wars. For years, she maintained a romantic relationship with Izuna Uchiha, a member from the Uchiha clan, which ended as soon as Izuna died by Tobirama`s hand. However, Inari had a son with him, which she gave the name of Izuna to remember him. Background (Inari and Izuna) Inari was born during the Warring States Period, as Tobirama Senju`s younger twin sister, to her Father`s contempt. Butsuma would never let Inari train or participate in any battles, as he thought she would ultimately fail and cause the death of many people, and instead, forced her to train medical ninjutsu. As Inari wasn`t skilled on any healing jutsu, Butsuma would often insult and ignore Inari, a few times, resorting to physical violence, just like with his sons. However, Inari was defended by her brothers always, mostly by Hashirama. Hashirama, then, decided to start training Inari, and the two of them would often sneak out of their beds at night so that the boy could teach her taijutsu and ninjutsu and explain to her about the battles and history of shinobi. Inari wasn`t very skilled on any of those, except history, but nevertheless, an average kunoichi. After the deaths of her younger brothers Kawarama and Itama, Inari felt depressed and guilty for a long time. One day, Butsuma took Tobirama and Inari with him for a mission, and seeing it as a test, Inari decided to do her best. There she saw Hashirama meeting up with Madara Uchiha, and soon the Uchiha and the Senju confronted each other: Tajima and Butsuma began fighting, as well as Tobirama and Izuna. Inari and Izuna soon began fighting too, and Inari was easily defeated, but Izuna could not deliver the killing blow. Unknown to them, Tajima and Butsuma had launched an attack at them to try winning, but they were saved by Hashirama and Madara. Madara then cut his ties with Hashirama, awakening his Sharingan. Inari and Izuna would meet again, two years later, when both were 14. They began a romantic relationship, and promised each other they`d always be together no matter what. Influenced by Izuna, Inari decided to rebel against her Father and began attending the daily battles between Senju and Uchiha. In the battlefield, Inari and Izuna would pretend to fight to spend time together. Even though Izuna genuinely loved Inari and wanted to stay together with her, he had already been affected by the Curse of Hatred, and hated the Senju clan, continuing to kill Senju in battle. Whereas Inari`s love for Izuna was greater than her loyalty for her clan, and she began having a great distaste for the Senju clan, wanting to become an Uchiha and live together with Izuna and her remaining brothers. Later, in one of the battles, Tobirama would severely injure Izuna with a sword, which made Inari lose control and yell at him, saying that she loved Izuna, shocking Tobirama. Madara then retreated with Izuna, which made Inari fall on her knees crying. She would later discover about Izuna`s demise and blamed Tobirama for it, beginning to despise him. After Hashirama`s continuous appeals, Madara would finally let Inari attend Izuna`s funeral, and there, the Uchiha would try to put her against her brother. After a last battle between Uchiha and Senju, Hashirama and Madara founded a village by the name of Konohagakure. Some time later, Inari discovered she was pregnant with Izuna`s child, and despite vowing to make it a secret and run away from the village, she told Hashirama about it, unable to hide things from him or hate him. Hashirama pleaded for Inari to stay, because he loved both her and her unborn child, and Inari said she would stay with one condition: he wouldn`t, by any means, let Tobirama get near her child. Over that time, Inari spent most of her time next to Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, her child's uncles. When Inari`s child was born, she was glad to see they were a boy that looked exactly like how Izuna looked, and consequently, named him Izuna. Inari and Izuna survived Madara`s attack with the Nine-Tailed Fox, and she later got mad at Hashirama for letting Tobirama become Second Hokage. Inari possibly died young, during the First Shinobi World War, but the way she died is unknown. Personality Inari`s personality was like a mix between Hashirama`s and Tobirama`s: she was often excitable at things, such as training and spending time with those who she cared about, but she also had a serious and mature side to her, normally when it came to subjects like war. Inari also liked reaming about things she would like, such as when she would daydream about a world without war during childhood, and about a reality where she would live with Izuna and her child after discovering she was pregnant. She was also a romantic, judging by her relation with Izuna, and could get embarrassed easily. When that happened, she normally assumed a very defensive attitude, sometimes even making passive-aggressive remarks comically. Inari was very brave, as she was not afraid to doubt and challenge her Father, even though that normally led to him insulting her and trying to hit her. During childhood, what Inari wished for the most was her Father`s recognition and for people to stop treating her like she was weak. The people Inari cared for the most were Izuna, her brothers, and later, her son. Despite that, she started deeply hating Tobirama after he killed Izuna, never being able to forgive him for his acts. She went as far as forbidding him from getting near her son, Izuna. Appearance Receiving nicknames such as "The Beauty of the Senju Clan", Inari was very beautiful. Just like her personality, her appearance could be described as a mix between her brother`s: she had fair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. Her hair was naturally blonde and cut shoulder-length, however, it would grow down to her waist as the years passed. Her bangs were swept to the right side. She wore a red kimono with a silver necklace that had a blue rock, much like Hashirama`s. After rebelling against her Father, Inari decided to adapt a more manly appearance: she cut her long hair short and put her bangs in a more boyish way. She also stopped using her kimono and instead started spotting a blue, sleeveless shirt with a brown belt starting from her left shoulder with a red sleeveless jacket over it. She kept her necklace.